1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container which can be assembled easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional container comprises a body 81 and a lid 82 detachably mounted on the body 81. The body 81 and the lid 82 are made of plastic, and may be manufactured by a vacuum forming machine or a pressure forming machine. When the conventional container is made by the vacuum forming machine, a plastic plate is placed on a mold and heated. The mold is in a vacuum state, and the heated plastic is sucked on the mold and is formed into a shape matching the mold. When the conventional container is made by the pressure forming machine, a plastic is heated and blown on a mold to form a shape matching the mold.
Whatever machine the conventional container is made by, the conventional container comprises the individual body 81 and the individual lid 82. The body 81 and the lid 82 need to be manufactured individually. In use, after fruit is placed in the conventional container, a user needs to put the individual lid 82 on the body 81 to cover the body 81, and it is inconvenient for assembling the conventional container.